Breath of Archangel
by Kuroka
Summary: "…Katanya, hembusan nafas malaikat dapat menyembuhkan berbagai jenis luka dan penyakit, dan memulihkannya kembali hingga benar-benar sembuh…" —Arata & Hikaru—


**Disclaimer:**

Danball Senki Wars © Level-5

**Warnings:**  
OOC, typo, klise, ngerush, maksa…

**Important Note:**

_Dafug; ane nulis apaan nih._

* * *

**Breath of Archangel**

"_She cures one person of all wounds and ills, restoring them to perfect health. She will only appear once."_

—Greed Island Card Number 17 Info

* * *

"Sena Arata, Hoshihara Hikaru."

Sebuah suara yang tenang dan datar dari Izumo Haruki memecah konsentrasi Hikaru yang sedang sibuk dengan tabletnya dan membangunkan Arata yang nyaris tertidur di mejanya. "Pleton Satu mendapatkan tugas khusus hari ini. Untuk itu, sebelum jam 12 kalian berdua harus sudah siap dan menunggu di koridor lantai satu," ucap sang ketua lugas.

Informasi mengenai "tugas khusus" ini otomatis menjadi booster penyemangat bagi Arata. Begitu pula dengan Hikaru, meski ia tidak menunjukkannya secara terbuka; berbanding 180 derajat dengan Arata yang kini wajahnya sudah dipenuhi oleh aksen bunga-bunga yang datangnya entah dari mana.

Kita semua di sini tentunya sudah bisa menebak dan membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Arata; oleh karena itu mari skip bagian ini saja.

Singkat cerita, api semangat yang berada di dalam tubuh Arata terus mengobarkan baranya. Bahkan saking antusiasnya; ia sampai tidak fokus dengan pelajaran yang hari itu Mito-sensei terangkan di depan kelas. Sepanjang pelajaran, Arata terus duduk tegak dengan pandangan mata fokus lurus ke depan; namun pikirannya terbang melayang entah kemana (sebab saat ia ditanya oleh sang guru; anak itu sama sekali tak bergeming). Hal ini membuat Sakuya yang duduk di belakangnya hanya mampu memiringkan kepalanya, sedangkan Haruki yang duduk di sebelah Sakuya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sementara itu Hikaru yang duduk di depan Haruki hanya bersikap biasa-biasa saja (alias cuek).

Waktu terus berjalan hingga agenda yang dijadwalkan pun tiba. Arata segera bangkit dari bangkunya dan berseru tak sabar, "Ayo, Hikaru! Haruki! Kita segera ke lantai satu dan berangkat untuk menjalankan misinya!"

Seusai merapikan buku-bukunya, Hikaru beranjak dari kursinya dan diikuti oleh Haruki yang juga sudah selesai membereskan peralatan sekolahnya. "Ayo lekas pergi; kalau tidak nanti kita bisa terlambat." Tutur Haruki.

Arata dan Hikaru mengangguk bersama, lalu mengikuti Haruki yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu di depan mereka.

* * *

Saat ini, Haruki, Arata, dan Hikaru sudah mengenakan perlengkapan seragam yang lengkap di sekujur tubuh mereka.

Di antaranya adalah sarung tangan, penutup kepala, dan…

"…Haruki, ini… tidak salah…?" cicit Arata dengan nada suara yang terdengar agak kecewa.

"Ya, begitulah. Memangnya tugas seperti apa yang sebetulnya kau kira?" jawab Haruki sambil mengangkat sebuah wadah besar yang dibantu oleh Hikaru.

"..Kupikir, tugas ini ada hubungannya dengan LBX," keluh Arata lemas, kali ini api semangat yang ada di dalam dirinya sudah sepenuhnya padam. Ia merasa habis di-PHP oleh ketua pletonnya yang satu itu.

"Tentu saja, ini juga tugas penting yang ada hubungannya dengan LBX," respon Haruki lagi menanggapi pernyataan Arata barusan.

"…Memang apanya yang berhubungan dengan LBX dari _tugas menjadi petugas cafeteria ini, haaaah…?!" _raung Arata dalam celemek putih yang membalut tubuh dan seragam sekolahnya.

"Tentu saja, memberi makan para siswa yang bersekolah di sini juga ada hubungannya dengan LBX," jawab Haruki menimpali.

Mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Haruki barusan, Arata kembali meraung tidak senang.

Kelakuan Arata yang satu ini menuai decak kesal dari anggota pleton yang lainnya. "Sudahlah, jangan banyak protes. Kerjakan saja tugasmu." Ucap Hikaru tajam.

Arata menelan ludahnya dua kali.

Sementara itu, Haruki membuat konklusi sendiri dalam benaknya. _'Ternyata Arata patuh pada Hikaru, ya.'_

Berkat komentar tegas dari Hikaru barusan, Arata pun tak jadi mogok kerja dan melakukan tugasnya dengan benar. Haruki pun merasa bahwa ia berhutang sebuah _ucapan terima kasih_ kepada Hikaru dan berniat untuk mengatakannya setelah pekerjaan mereka nanti selesai.

* * *

"Hikaru, bisa minta tolong ambilkan sup lagi di dapur?" pinta Haruki saat ia menyadari bahwa persediaan sup telah menipis.

"Baik," jawab Hikaru singkat dan segera bergegas menuju dapur.

"Hikaru, panci supnya kan agak berat. Kau perlu bantuan tidak?" tanya Arata sambil menyendokkan nasi panas ke dalam mangkuk di tangannya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Tolak Hikaru lugas.

"Hmm. Baiklah kalau begitu." Kemudian Arata melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan menyendokkan nasinya.

.

.

.

Rupanya, apa yang dikatakan oleh Arata tadi adalah benar.

Panci berisi sup yang mengepul itu agak sulit untuk diangkat seorang diri.

…Yah, bukannya tidak bisa, sih. Hanya saja perlu usaha ekstra atau tenaga selevel badak liar jika ingin mengangkut panci itu sendiri.

Karena tidak mau dibilang cupu sebab tak bisa mengangkat sebuah panci, akhirnya Hikaru pun memutuskan untuk nekat saja membawa panci itu sendirian.

_Huuuuuuuuuft…!_

Ah; ternyata berat panci itu di luar dugaan Hikaru.

Ia mengatur napasnya sebelum mencoba untuk mengangkat panci itu kembali.

_Huuufff—_

"—Hikaru?"

Hikaru nyaris saja menumpahkan panci beserta seluruh isinya ke lantai dapur. Seandainya saja hal itu sampai terjadi, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa Arata-lah yang akan menjadi sasaran kambing hitamnnya.

"Kau kesusahan membawa pancinya, kan? Sini, biar aku bantu bawa. Haruki dan siswa yang lain sudah menunggu," tutur Arata sambil berjalan mendekati Hikaru.

…Baiklah, tidak ada alasan untuk menolak bantuan yang satu ini. Hikaru memang agak keras kepala, tetapi ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk membiarkan egonya menang dan mengacaukan segalanya.

"Aa," jawab Hikaru singkat. Ia pun bergeser sedikit supaya Arata bisa memegang pegangan panci yang satunya lagi. Namun tanpa diduga; secara tidak sengaja sikutnya menyenggol sebuah panci berisi air mendidih. Akibatnya, panci itu jatuh dan menumpahkan seluruh isinya; menuruti apa yang disebutkan dalam hukum gravitasi.

Karena kejadiannya terlalu cepat, Hikaru tidak sempat menghindar. Akibatnya, sebuah tangan harus tersiram oleh air itu—

"_Hikaru!"_

—untuk melindunginya dari tumpahan air mendidih tersebut.

* * *

_GYOMPRANG—!_

Suara dari benda metal yang terjatuh dan menghantam permukaan lantai terdengar hingga ke telinga Haruki dan sebagian siswa yang berada di cafeteria tersebut.

Sambil berharap bahwa apa yang dikhawatirkannya tidak sampai terjadi, Haruki pun bergegas menuju dapur untuk memeriksa keadaan di sana. Menyerahkan sisa tugas kepada Pleton Dua yang pada saat itu memang sedang ditugaskan bersama dengan Pleton Satu.

_._

_._

_._

_Pesshh…_

Samar-samar, terdengar suara dari benda cair yang dipanaskan mengambang di udara.

"…Hikaru, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"...Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" bentak Hikaru dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diterjemahkan. "Sini, biar kuperiksa tangan—"

Perkataan dan niat Hikaru buru-buru ditepis oleh Arata.

"Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja, kok. Lagi pula, itu kan cuma air panas; kebetulan aku juga sudah terbiasa mandi dengan air panas… Jadi, kalau cuma segini sih bukan apa-apa, hehehe." Arata tidak lupa menyelipkan cengiran khas miliknya di akhir penuturannya tersebut.

Jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Arata barusan mengunci mulut Hikaru telak.

Bukan, bukan berarti bahwa ia percaya begitu saja dengan alasan Arata barusan. Justru sebaliknya, ia menyadari betul bahwa sebetulnya Arata—

"Hikaru, Arata, ada apa?" Suara Haruki membuat Arata dan Hikaru menolehkan kepala mereka ke arahnya bersama-sama.

"Ah, ini… barusan ada panci yang tumpah," jawab Arata kalem.

"Tumpah..?" reaksi Haruki merasa was-was. "Apa kalian berdua baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?" Oh la la, Haruki mulai over care kepada dua anak buahnya itu.

Hikaru buru-buru menanggapi pertanyaan Haruki. "Tadi Ara—"

"—_Kami _berdua baik-baik saja kok, ya kan Hikaru? Ya? Ya?" celetuk Arata, kembali memotong ucapan Hikaru dengan tega. "Oh iya! Supnya! Cepat bawa supnya, kalau tidak nanti siswa yang lain akan terlalu lama menunggu!" sambung Arata lagi mengingatkan Haruki.

"Ah iya, benar juga." Haruki tersadarkan oleh ucapan Arata barusan. "Hikaru, tolong bantu aku bawakan supnya," tutur Haruki, memerintahkan Hikaru untuk membantunya.

"..Ah," Hikaru sempat bimbang sesaat karena masih memikirkan kondisi Arata. Namun karena terjepit kondisi, akhirnya Hikaru memilih untuk membantu Haruki dan meninggalkan Arata.

"…Kalau begitu, biar aku yang membereskan bekas panci yang tumpah ini, ya." Tawar Arata mengajukan bantuan.

"Aa, tolong ya, Arata!" jawab Haruki dari kejauhan sambil mengangkat panci sup yang dibantu oleh Hikaru.

* * *

_"Aw—"_

Arata sedang membalut luka melepuh ditangannya seorang diri. Sejujurnya, saat siang tadi tangannya tersiram air panas, anak itu berbohong kepada Haruki jika ia dan Hikaru baik-baik saja.

Baiklah, kondisi Hikaru memang baik-baik saja. Setidaknya sih begitu (sebab Arata sama sekali tidak tahu jika perasaan Hikaru sama sekali _tidak_ baik-baik saja akibat aksi sok heroiknya itu).

Sementara itu, ia sendiri terluka di bagian tangannya. Demi menutupi hal itu, Arata menyembunyikan bagian tangannya yang terluka tadi dengan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Untungnya saja, tidak ada siswa yang menaruh curiga pada perbuatannya itu. Jadi, ia bisa lolos dari bombardier pertanyaan dari orang-orang yang ingin KEPO (Knowing Every Particular Object).

Namun, semakin mendekati waktu sore, rasa pedih yang ditimbulkan oleh luka itu terasa semakin menusuk. Arata yang sepanjang hari sudah berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit tersebut, akhirnya sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit itu lebih lama lagi. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju UKS secara diam-diam (dengan dalih ingin pergi ke kamar kecil jika ada seseorang yang bertanya ke mana ia akan pergi).

Dengan self treatment seadanya; anak itu akhirnya berhasil mengobati lukanya. Yah, meskipun perbannya tidak begitu rapi karena ia sendiri yang membalutnya…

(…_Zraaak.)_

_Uh-oh._ Ada suara pintu geser yang terbuka. Kemungkinannya cuma ada dua.

Pertama, ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam UKS itu. Arata berharap setengah hidup jika orang yang masuk tadi adalah seorang guru atau siapapun di sekolah ini yang Arata tidak kenali.

Kedua, ada hantu atau Crooked Man yang iseng memainkan pintu UKS.

..Baiklah, kemungkinan yang kedua itu jelas mustahil. Jadi mari segera kita coret saja dari daftar kemungkinan.

Yang mana itu berarti bahwa kemungkinan yang tersisa hanya tinggal satu.

(Dan memang hanya ada satu, yaitu..)

Ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam UKS itu.

(Dan Arata kembali berharap setengah hidup jika orang yang masuk tadi adalah seorang guru atau siapapun di sekolah ini yang Arata tidak kenali—)

"…Arata?"

…_Oh. Boy._

Itu suara Hikaru.

Demi celana cutbray yang Arata kenakan dan konon katanya juga ada di Tanah Abang (?) itu; suara yang agak girly (_tapi masih tetap manry_) itu sudah pasti suara Hikaru.

Karena sudah terlanjur basah…._err;_ terlanjur _tertangkap_ basah, maka Arata pun sudah tidak bisa lagi menghindar dari Hikaru yang kedatangannya di ruang UKS itu begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba (layaknya malaikat maut).

Sepasang sepatu putih berhenti melangkah saat keduanya berpapasan dengan sepatu kets berwarna biru. Hikaru, mengabaikan cengiran gugup yang Arata berikan padanya, membiarkan sepasang mata birunya memandang _sebentar _tangan Arata yang terbalut oleh perban yang tidak rapi.

Arata merasa gugup, takut, dan deg-degan karena dirinya sedang diamati oleh Hikaru. Ia sedikit terlonjak kaget saat pemilik Val Sparos itu membuka mulutnya.

"Bagaimana lukamu, Arata?"

"Erhm," Arata memutarkan bola matanya. "…buruk." Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berkata jujur seperti apa adanya.

Wajah Hikaru yang sejak awal sudah tampak serius, bertambah derajat keseriusannya sebanyak setengah kali lipat. "Seburuk apa..?" sambungnya kemudian.

"Yah…" Arata memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "mungkin selama beberapa hari ke depan, aku belum bisa mengendalikan LBX melalui control pod dengan baik. Jadi kemungkinannya, aku…akan absen selama beberapa hari dari.. war…time…" lama-kelamaan, suara Arata terdengar semakin perlahan, "…tapi, kalau sekedar melakukan battle di diorama yang kecil, kurasa aku masih bisa melakukannya…" lanjut Arata lagi, "ya…setidaknya, itu masih lebih baik daripada sama sekali tidak bisa menjalankan LBX, kan?" tutur Arata yang telah mendapatkan kembali aura-aura optimisnya.

Hikaru membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Arata. Akan tetapi, anak itu merubah pikirannya dan memutuskan untuk merapatkan kembali kedua bibirnya. Apa yang dilakukan setelahnya adalah mendekati Arata, meminimalisir jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Sebetulnya, Arata ingin sekali bergerak menjauh ke belakang; hanya saja sepatunya terasa lengket seperti terkena permen karet sehingga sulit baginya untuk menggeser kedua kakinya dari posisi yang sekarang. Masalahnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika jaraknya dengan Hikaru begitu dekat...

Namun tanpa Arata sadari, tahu-tahu Hikaru sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya dan menyentuh tangannya yang diperban dengan kedua tangannya.

"…Arata, kau tahu Breath of Archangel?"

(Deg. Deg. Deg.)

'…_H-hikaru, wajahmu terlalu dekat tahu….' _protes Arata dalam hati. "…Tidak." Jawab Arata kemudian. Singkat.

Hikaru tersenyum simpul. Setelah itu, ia mendekatkan tangan Arata yang terluka ke wajahnya, membisikkan sesuatu di sana dengan suara yang teramat halus dan pelan.

"…_Katanya, hembusan nafas malaikat dapat menyembuhkan berbagai jenis luka dan penyakit, dan memulihkannya kembali hingga benar-benar sembuh…"_

Detak jantung Arata terasa berhenti seketika saat Hikaru menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut dengan sebuah tiupan lembut yang dihembuskan oleh bibirnya pada luka melepuh di tangannya.

"…Arata… maaf, karena aku…kau sampai terluka seperti ini…"

Sebetulnya, Arata ingin sekali menimpali perkataan Hikaru, hanya saja kepalanya masih terasa berputar-putar sehingga ia pun belum bisa diajak berkomunikasi dengan benar.

"Dan… aku juga minta maaf… karena hanya ini saja yang bisa aku lakukan," tutur Hikaru dengan nada suara merasa bersalah, "..waktu kecil, ibuku sering melakukannya padaku. Makanya… maaf kalau apa yang kulakukan padamu tadi terkesan begitu kekanak-kanakan," ucap Hikaru kembali, menuntaskan perkataannya.

...Oke; Arata benar-benar kehilangan kalimatnya.

Ia bahkan mulai merasa curiga jika sat ini ia tidak berada di dunia nyata dan sedang bermimpi indah.

_Oh, benar-benar mimpi yang indah._

"..Hikaru, tolong cubit aku."

Kening Hikaru mengerut saat mendengar gumamam itu lolos dari bibir Arata. _"..Hah?"_

"Tolong cubit aku," Arata mengulang kembali perkataannya agar lebih jelas.

"..."

(Dengan begitu, pipi Arata terpaksa ditarik melar sejauh beberapa senti dari bentuk aslinya saat Hikaru mengabulkan permintaan aneh dari Arata barusan.)

_"Afuh! Uwah, uwah!"_

Lalu Hikaru pun melepaskan kedua jarinya dari pipi Arata.

"Aduh, cubitanmu sakit sekali, sih… Hikaru!" keluh Arata sembari mengelus pipinya yang merah dengan tangan yang satunya.

"..Ah, begitu ya? Kalau begitu, mau sekalian kutiupkan juga biar sakitnya hilang?"

_**DEG.**_

"A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…! T-tidak usah kok, tidak perlu repot-repot segala…!" tolak Arata dengan susah payah.

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa repot kok," sanggah Hikaru kemudian.

…_Waduh._

Belum sempat Arata kembali melayangkan kalimat keberatannya, tahu-tahu Hikaru sudah kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, bersiap untuk menghembuskan tiupan berikutnya di pipi Arata.

_Namun_—

(Chu.)

"…Ng?"

—_sebuah kecelakaan terjadi._

Tik.

Ti—

_"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…!"**_

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Izumo Haruki, 14 tahun. Ketua dari pleton pertama Kubu Jenock dalam Wartime di Second World. Berani sumpah atas pangkatnya sebagai ketua di pleton pertama itu jika ia mendengar teriakan dua orang bawahannya dari salah satu ruangan yang ada di gedung sekolah Kamui Daimon

"…Semoga itu cuma perasaanku saja," batinnya datar sambil menutup buku laporan mengenai tugas yang hari itu Pleton Satu selesai laksanakan

* * *

—**FIN—**

* * *

**Catatan Akhir Author:**

Pokoknya ini semua salah Hunter x Hunter episode 74! Huhuhu. TAT

Terus, awalnya itu saya pengennya ngegambar fanart Hikaru yang lagi pegang-pegang tangan Arata yang diperban sambil ditiup-tiup gitu. Cuma karena saya enggak bisa gambarnya, akhirnya saya... _bikin fanfic aja_. "OTL

Baiklah kurang lebihnya mohon maaf, saya pamit undur diri dulu. Buh-beh!


End file.
